earthboundfandomcom-20200222-history
Fourside
This article is about Fourside's appearance in the Mother series. For its appearances in the Super Smash Bros. series, see Fourside (stage). outside the Monotoli Building.]] Fourside is a fictional city in the 1995 video game EarthBound. This city is vital because this is where most of Giygas's operations take place. This is also home to the 5th Sanctuary Location, Magnet Hill, and other events occur here. The Topolla Theater, Monotoli Building, Jackie's Café, the Fourside Dinosaur Museum, and the Fourside Dept. Store are important locations in the city. When Ness arrives in Fourside, the city has been taken over by a big shot businessman from real estate, Geldegarde Monotoli. By this time, many of Fourside's citizens support him and his actions. A few do not, such as one who suspects Monotoli's great power and another who got his home taken away from him because of said name. Pokey Minch and his father became Monotoli's right hands. If you try to talk to them, their guards will escort you out of their rooms. Instead of trying to find out where Monotoli is, Ness heads for the Topolla Theater to see the Runaway Five. Unfortunatly, the manager cheated the band into debt, and now the Runaway Five must pay it off, but only if they had gold. After defeating the Guardian Diggers in the Dusty Dunes Desert gold mine, Gerardo Montague found a diamond, but since it was not what he was looking for, he told his brother, George Montague, to deliver it to Ness in thanks for saving his mine. Ness then used it to pay off the Runaway Five's debt again. The band promises to pay off his kindness somehow, but not with money. The Fourside Dept. Store is now open, meaning Ness and co. can finally get anything they need. Unfortunately, when Ness tries to leave the store, the Dept. Store Spook kidnaps Paula. Now Ness and Jeff have to walk all the way up to the top floor office and fight the Spook, only to find out that Paula is with Monotoli and that there is a connection between him and Giygas. To investigate the strange things going on in Fourside, Ness and Jeff head for Jackie's Café, the local gossip center. Once there, one of the people inside starts to hear strange noises outside. The thief Mr. Everdred is found in the alley, dying because of Monotoli, who was the reason that Everdred came to investigate the great power. He told Ness with his final breath to check the cabinets behind the counter in the cafe. When Ness followed Everdred's orders, him and co. were transported to Moonside, an illusion and mirror image of Fourside. The Evil Mani Mani Statue was defeated there, and Ness was sent back to Fourside. As he exited the cafe, Apple Kid calls him about the Gourmet Yogurt Dispenser, and is sending it to him via Escargo Express's "neglected class". True to the class name, the service has lost it in the desert. Electra, Pokey's maid, also approaches Ness for that dispenser. If he brought it to her, then she could allow him to get to the top of the Monotoli Building. Trivia *fourside is a parody of The real city san francisco even the bridge who connects fourside with the dusty dunes desert is a parody of the golden gate bridge and the monotoly building is a parody of the 555 California Street skyscrapper Category:EarthBound Category:Locations Category:Municipalities